Hips 'n' Hits
by EvilSpawnMer
Summary: AU. Maura & Jane meet on a Salsa club. What will happen when the honey blonde decides to drag the tall and stubborn Boston detective further from dancing? One-Shot.


_A/N: I got this idea for a one shot while I was cooking and dancing. I hope you all guys like it! It's a complete AU. :) _

* * *

**_Hips 'n' Hits_**

**_A Rizzoli & Isles One-Shot._**

* * *

The walk through the precinct took longer than she'd have expected. But she was too damn tired to walk faster than this. It's been a long and exhaustive day for the tall Boston Detective Jane Clementine Rizzoli. She was sure the day couldn't go worst when because of a sanitary inspection her favourite bar was closed for the night. So she decided to head to her place. Maybe she'd buy some beers on her way cold night of Boston made the detective's hands plunge into her jeans pockets. Fallen drops of rain were being stepped on by the woman's white sneakers, as she attempted to go to her place when a big red neon billboard sign caught her attention. "Hips 'n' Hits" she read for herself. It was a salsa bar. "Why the hell not…" She mumbled to herself as she dragged her feet to the entrance…

* * *

The tight jeans and the baggy shirt were for sure the most comfortable outfit for this night. Honey blonde falls of long hair fell over the small woman's shoulder as she made her way to her room to find her black stilettos that were resting on the right side of her room's entrance. Once Doctor Maura Isles was ready, she head to her favourite bar for a drink, and maybe someone to end up making out at a dirty corner with. She had to celebrate her new job. She was the new Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner.

* * *

The dark haired detective sat on the bar, smiling at the redheaded barman, who handed her a glass of tequila. Scanning the whole place, she spotted a good looking girl with hazel eyes and honey blonde hair. "Damn…" she mumbled under her breath as she saw her dancing on the middle of the crowd of people, surrounded by zillion of people. It was a crowded bar, and Jane's preferences weren't exactly this one. But she was enjoying the music at least. It was a nice environment.

Glancing back to the bar, she fixated her eyes on the TV which was flashing some news and talking about her case. The barman handed her the whiskey she ordered a while ago, and she slid the tip of her finger over it, trying to forget about the tedious day she had. Right there was when she felt someone placing a warm hand on the back of her waist, sitting besides her. "Good night huh?" The honey blonde she spotted a while ago was sitting right next to her, and to make it even more awkward, she was talking to her while neither words nor responses were coming out of the detective's mouth.

She cursed herself and blinked, staring at the, now confused, sexy woman in front of her "I'm Maura. Maura Isles. You must be Jane… Jane Rizzoli. I saw you on the TV the other day… Got to admit you are good at your job." She said winking at Jane before turning to face the barman and calling her with her finger. She winked and she giggled softly. "Uhm. I, yes. That's me. Weren't you on a BPD's convention about Criminal Behaviours?" Jane managed to say as she took in sight the sexy woman sitting right next to her "Yes! I went there for a personal interest on Criminals and their minds in order to make my job more efficient." Maura answered, with a cute grin. "So… What lead you here to talk to a boring BPD's detective?" She said looking at the now laughing smaller woman, who was too damn sexy for Jane to take her sight off. "Because I like you." Maura said, taking by surprise the tall brunette "And because I think you're hot" She said making the detective snap her eyebrows up. The blonde's head snapped when a new song started sounding on the loudspeakers "Oh god! That's my favourite song ever!" Maura said smiling at Jane.

Jane groaned a little as Maura took her hand and dragged her across the whole dance floor. The smaller woman sticking her body against her was probably the best thing that had happened to her during this whole crappy day. She placed her hands on Maura's hips, trying to follow the honey blonde's sexy movements. But it was effortlessly. She sucked at dancing. But she wasn't gonna let this stop her. Sticking her hips against Maura's, she found a slow pace she could follow, smiling victoriously.

There was a soft glow of sweat over the blonde's face as her movements were accentuated, and the arusing way of Jane's eyes staring at her, were killing her. Step 1: Take possesion of the tall brunette achieved.

Step 2: In progress. Maura surrounded Jane's neck with both of her silky arms. Jane grabbed Maura with one of her arms. The arousal was evident and increasing. Jane couldn't take her eyes off of Maura's cleavage. The silky beautiful breasts were claiming for her attention. And she was going to take care of them. /Very/ good care. So she leant in, following her 'why the hell not' new philosophy. Her lips softly traced Maura's neck, making the honey blonde whimp on surprise. She giggled and kept tracing the soft lenght of the pale neck. Finding an earlobe, Jane tugged it into her mouth, breathing hardly into it as her lips began sucking the sensitive area.

Maura's hands were everywhere. She could never consider the small woman such a tease. Tongues battling for dominace; hands tangled on each other's hair and constant friction were the main activity of the night, against a dark corner. Jane's hands slowly traced their path down the smaller woman's curves 'till the desired place. Maura's perfect and tonified ass which was a couple of minutes ago sticking against Jane's hips teasing the tall brunette on a way she would never find possible.

Recently, Jane had realized why every straight relationship she had failed. There was a lack of foreplay, and romanticism that she couldn't naturally bring out like other women usually do. She was romanticless if you ask her. But truth was, she didn't feel the need of being romantic with any of her male partners. It was something they didn't quite manage to cause on her.

On the other hand, Maura was openly gay. Obviously not to her work colleagues. It was something she thought was too private and part of her personal life. She was willing to joke, and to the small interactions, but she saw no need on telling them about her sexual preferences.

She couldn't manage the way they were going, so she pulled away, leaving a puzzled look on the detective "My place." She whispered, leaning in again. Maura took her hand and drove her across the whole club. She was going to make this woman hers. At least for the night.

* * *

The drive back home was probably the hardest. Maura found it rather hard than enjoyable. Jane's hands were everywhere, and if Maura would have been braver, she'd have pulled apart on the roadside and fuck Jane right there. But she was a prudent person. So she kept her attempt-to-focus on the road, pressing the gas pedal fully. Parking on the sideroad of her house, she stepped out, running to the other side to open Jane's door. Once the detective was out, she pressed the tall brunette's body against the car, closing the passenger door. Her smooth tongue slid over Jane's lips, making the other woman tremble under her touch. Jane groaned and pressed Maura's body against her by her waist. But this woman was such a tease. Maura pulled apart and started walking impatiently to the door. Tugging out of her purse her keys, she hurriedly opened the door. Pushing Jane inside, Maura groaned as Jane's lips met hers. Hungrily, Jane pushed her tongue inside of Maura's mouth, while she pushed her against the door, closing it with her back. The blonde woman moaned loudly, and Jane smiled. The growing arousal was more than evident, and she was ready to strip Maura out of her clothes.

The big dark house was inviting for an intimate event, which Jane much apreciated. Making their way upstairs, Jane glanced the many degrees on Medicine, and her eyes grew wide. She was actually about to bang a medical doctor. The big room was inviting, and Maura closed the door behind them, stepping out of her heels. When she turned around, she found an amazed detective looking at her.

Jane couldn't believe her luck. She was now staring a gorgeous woman, who had the most sexy body on the whole world. Plus, a brain, according to all the degrees and diplomas hanging on the walls.

* * *

Maura made her way to the detective, pushing the taller woman to the bed with two of her fingers between Jane's breasts. Jane fell on the bed, biting her lip as she saw Maura grabbing a remote. With soft music, the smaller woman's hips started to move slowly, teasingly. She had her hands on her hair, enjoying the music with all of her body and face, as she had her eyes closed and her lower lip was being bitten by her teeth.

Jane was pure and utterly soaked on wetness. Maura was incredibly hot doing that. Suddenly, on a snap, Maura's shirt was gone, falling right inside a laundry basket, while the honey blonde remained just on her lingerie black bra, which brought her magnificient boobs closer to each other. Making her way closer, Maura kneeled over Jane, both of her knees right on Jane's sides, staring right at the detective. Her strong hands went right to the medical examiner's hips, holding her on her place.

One smooth trace of Jane's saliva met Maura's collarbone. She couldn't help but to smile "Do you mind doing the honors detective?" She said with a huskier voice than the one Jane heard on the club. With a devilish grin plasttered on her face, Jane's fingers found Maura's belt, tracing it until they reached the lock.

Maura's back arched as Jane drove her to another powerful orgasm. It was the third on a row, and she couldn't help but practically yell every time she reached the mind blowing and heart shattering waves of pleasure.

With a victorious grin, Jane slid her body up the honey blonde, placing soft kisses all through the woman's body underneath hers.

"You okay Maur?" She asked placing soft kisses on Maura's neck, feeling the other woman shivering softly "Oh God Jane... That was **wonderful**... Incredible..." She said pressing her lips against the brunette's. Jane gratefully gave in into the kiss, caressing the other woman's sides, until the exhaustation took place and they both fell asleep wrapped up on each other's arms.

* * *

The smell of homemade coffee invaded Jane's nostrils as she woke up to an empty side of the bed. Standing up, she smiled as she saw all of her clothes on the floor, except her shirt. Looking around, she found her tank top, and slid herself on it. Her blue jeans and she was done. Pulling her hair on loosely ponytail, Jane made her way downstairs, following a trace of pink post its that read "_Read me. Turn to your left. I'm waiting. Hurry up and you might get lucky._" All wrote, what Jane could guess was, Maura's perfect handwriting.

Once she found the source of the smell, she smiled at the sight of Maura making french toasts on her shirt. Walking on her tip toes, Jane reached Maura, wrapping her arms around the honey blonde's waist, causing the woman on a simple shirt and panties to giggle heartily "Someone's a morning person." Jane whispered as she kissed Maura's neck, smiling widely "Uhum.. I think it's due to the hot woman who was on my bed last night." She said turning her head to a side to peck Jane's lips softly. Pulling away, Jane sat on the counter, taking in the view of the hot woman cooking "I didn't know what your breakfast preferences are, but I was on a huge crave and need of french toasts and coffee. I figured you'll need too since we need to recover some of the carbohydrates, glucids and lipids we lost last night after all the amount of exercise we had." Maura said looking over her shoulder and winking to a smiling Jane. "Well, it was that or cocoa puffs so don't worry. It's quite nice having an awesome breakfast with a sexy girl." She said winking to Maura who laughed at Jane's statement.

"So Maura, what do you do for living?" Jane asked once she got full of french toasts "By the way, this coffee is awesome." She said pointing to the white mug while Maura sipped her own. Placing it down slowly, Maura looked at Jane "I believe you're talking about what my job is. Well, I'm the Commonwealth of Massachusetts' Chief Medical Examiner." She said with a dimpled smile, proud of her job "Wow! That's quite interesting. So... You're some sort of boss of all the Massachusetts' Medical Examiners?!" She said eye wided "If you call it that way, I'll give you that." Maura said sipping her coffee again.

* * *

After a nice breakfast, Maura was washing the dishes, sharing teasing smiles, sneaking kisses with Jane. "Well... It was nice to mee-" but her buzzing phone interrupted her. She picked up, glancing at Maura from the corner of her eye, finding the honey blonde picking up her phone too.

"I'm on my way" both said in unison.

Jane looking at Maura, and Maura looking at Jane, eye widened, shared a huge teasing smile.

* * *

**_A/N: tadaaah! Hope you all enjoyed some cuteness ;) _**


End file.
